lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Alvar Soren Vacker
'''Alvar Soren Vacker '''is the oldest sibling of Fitz and Biana Vacker. He is a Vanisher like his mother Della. Alvar has dark wavy hair and a square jaw like Alden and pale cobalt blue eyes like Della; he is very conscientious of his appearance. He doesn't live with the family anymore and seems to work for the council. In Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities, he was working to keep peace with the ogres, who were getting angry about the smoke from the fires in the Forbidden Cities. He is aloof in his personality and is a ladies man, juggling three girlfriends, much to Della's horror and Keefe's amusement. Della often tells the group of how she kept Alvar in line for years. The name Alvar means Elf army. Biography Book 1: Keeper Alvar makes his first known appearance at a dinner taking place at Everglen after Midterms. Sophie was unaware that Fitz and Biana had an older brother. He later told Sophie that the sign on Grady's scrolls was the sign of the swan. He stated that the Black Swan was a hoax. He later walked in on a confidential meeting between Alden and Sophie. Alvar was one of the Neverseen that kidnapped Sophie and Dex using his vanishing ability Book 2: Exile When Alden's mind broke from grief after seeing Wylie dancing at Foxfire, Alvar was the one who told Biana the news. He seemed calm, helping Della, Fitz and Biana cope with Alden’s condition. He helped Sophie understand why Fitz was reacting the way he was. Alvar seemed to be helpful to Sophie by encouraging Biana and Fitz to understand that it wasn't Sophie's fault his father's mind had broken. Book 4: Neverseen Alvar is revealed to have been part of the Neverseen since he was in Foxfire. He has been a spy for them and has been passing along information from his father, Alden. Alvar believes that Fitz is his father's favorite son and that he has to live up to the "Golden Boy." It was also revealed that Alvar was in fact 'The Boy Who Disappeared', seen by Sophie during her childhood. During this time Alvar was being sent by Alden to search for the moonlark (Sophie) in the Forbidden Cities. Book 5: Lodestar In Lodestar, Alvar tells Keefe that Keefe reminds him of himself in a lot of ways. Book 6: Nightfall In Nightfall, Alvar is found unconscious in Lady Gisela's newer Nightfall and has been tortured with a shamkniv. They find out that he is unconscious because he was exposed to soporodine. At the end of the book, when given the antidote to soporidine, he wakes up with no memory of the fact that he was a member of the Neverseen and that he helped kidnap Sophie, and the book ends with Alvar saying "Who's Alvar?" Relationships Alden - Alden is Alvar's father. Alden and Alvar seemed to disagree on many things on many levels. When Alvar was younger he helped his father by being the boy who disappeared. As he aged Alden replaced him with Fitz since Fitz was closer to Sophie's age and Alvar was having trouble with sneaking out of the Silver Tower. Alvar felt that Fitz was always his father's favourite and needed to live up to "Wonderboy". Alden often blames himself on Alvar's doings and is learning to not feel guilty because it isn't his fault Alvar joined the Neverseen and Alden did not catch him. Della - Della is Alvar's mother. He is a vanisher, like Della. In Keeper, he brags about having three girlfriends, much to Della's distaste. Fitz - Fitz is Alvar's younger brother. Alvar has always felt that Fitz was Alden's favourite son. When Alvar is revealed as a member of Neverseen Fitz is angry. He is shown to be a little jealous of Fitz in Neverseen. Biana - Biana is Alvar's younger sister and seems to have a soft spot for her. When she learns that Alvar is part of the Neverseen she says "How could you?" His expression softens as he explains. Keefe - Keefe admires Alvar and later works with him and the Neverseen. Alvar doesn't believe that Keefe needs as much watching as the other members of Neverseen do because Alvar knows Keefe through Fitz and Lady Gisela. Brant (Deceased) - Worked with him Fintan - Worked with him Sophie - Target of kidnapping. He also saw her when she was five, startling her so much she fell and cracked he head, causing her to prematurely get her telepathy. Category:Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Elf Category:Keeper Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Neverseen